


One And The Same

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Het, Implied F/F, Implied F/M, Implied M/M, Implied Relationships, Just fluff basically, M/M, Spoilers, Trust Issues, akemaki - Freeform, anne/goro, goro/anne, phantom thieves of the heart (mentioned), spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Anne finds out that her and Goro aren't that different after all...
(Anne/Goro, Akemaki, drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Complete AU/headcanon this one. MC's name is the manga name - Kurusu Akira.
> 
> Other ships are implied but not the main focus of this drabble.

Anne disliked being seen as weak.

It wasn't even as much as a dislike as it was a hate for being seen as such. Following the events of their teacher feeling sorry for everything he did, things had become pretty wild. With various different people joining their formerly small group - from an artist to an heiress - the likes of him joining shouldn't have felt so weird or... questioning...

... but it did, for Akechi Goro had this air around him, especially around Akira, that made her worried. 

But then he started to be all smiles - eating the pancakes their leader prepared with joy on his face - and getting along decently with the rest of them yet Anne still couldn't relax, being able to pretty much see the tension in Ryuji's shoulders as he spoke to Goro didn't help, the others weren't exactly completely fine with his presence either. He was a detective that used to talk about them, among other things, after all but Akira had accepted him without so much as batting an eyelash.

Now, Anne trusted their leader but the chills she got just by standing next to the detective at times - more like most of the time, not that she wanted to admit that - didn't spell anything good... 

... before she knew it, the night when they were to enter the casino palace came and, as she watched the others go ahead to stake out the area and see if it was safe, Anne found herself - slowly but surely - alone with Goro, who was leaning against the other doorframe of the entrance leading outside.

"So... Panther..."

"What is it, Crow?"

The teen in white almost recoiled at the sheer hostility the single question the blonde directed towards him held. Didn't she trust him? How odd... 

... he glanced around, slightly smirking when he saw Joker and Fox inspect something while standing strangely close to each other, the others not even trying to hide their affections as Skull brushed Navi's long, red hair and Queen blushing at whatever Noir said, Mona watching them all from their leader's shoulder in a way similiar to his, Goro could guess... he turned to look back at the blonde beside him, his smirk turning into a smile.

"Nothing much, just wondering how obvious they could be..."

"About their relationships?" Panther replied. "They don't have to tell me, they are being pretty obvious, like you said, so I won't call them out on it."

Crow arched an eyebrow, surprised that he didn't detect even a small bit of jealousy or envy. If anything, Panther sounded like a teasing friend who sighed and giggled at how her friends tried (and failed) to hide their relationships. It was curious and unexpected for him, but then again...

".... so you do have someone." he stated without a doubt in his mind.

"What? No, I'm single." the blonde in red shook her head. "... not that its any concern of yours..."

She smirked smugly at the shocked look on his face that she could see beneath his mask as he spoke.

"... you are? But how... you don't...?"

"Envy them?" she finished his sentence for him. "I'm not a person like that. They are my friends and I am happy for them... as for you..."

He froze when Panther walked over to him and leaned up to look into his eyes directly, almost like she wanted her words to have more impact then they already would, Crow finding himself lost in the blue sea that were her eyes.... wait, he was what...?

".... I don't trust you but... there is something about you so..." she smiled innocently, as though she wasn't practically glaring at him just a moment ago. "... we could give it a try if you want to?"

"G-Give it a try?" he repeated, lost at the context of what she was talking about for what felt like the first time in his life. It wasn't a nice feeling...

"Dating." she clarified, reaching out to take one of his hands. "You and I."

Crow thought about it for a moment before nodding, the impact of a relationship between himself and the blonde, cat-like girl would surely cause confusion at least so... it had nothing to do with his cheeks warming or the soft touch of her hand despite the gloves she wore, of course...

"Very well."

Panther smiled at him. She knew that they weren't all that different, after all, just lone souls looking for someone to warm their cold thoughts...

"Alright, let's go tell everyone!" she dragged him towards the gathering group, never letting go of his hand.

He caught himself thinking that he might never want her to do so...

 

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom and on this site! :D
> 
> Anyways, Akemaki is slowly becoming one of my otps so I had to write something for them, but you can expect other couples as well once I get used to have this site and the tags work. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
